Happy Christmas, Harry
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: It's Christmastime after the war.


Author's Note: one of my many stories on my other fanfiction account (LilyLunaLovegood) on harrypotterfanfiction. I just really like the song. Enjoy!

_And you asked me what I want this year_  
_And I try to make this kind and clear_  
_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as Harry directed her through the various hallways of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been exactly 236 days since the Battle of Hogwarts and life had never been better. It was Christmas Eve of 1998 and the snow had come in a plentiful amount. Every habitant of London had been stranded in their homes, but Harry and Ginny didn't mind in the least.

"Just a little farther, Gin. We're almost there." He soothed as he continued to lead her through the house. Once he entered the den, he led Ginny over to the couch and sat her down before placing a box in her lap.

"Alright, take off your blindfold." He instructed as the fiery redhead ripped off the black scarf and stared at the brightly coloured package.

"Alright, now I know you said that what you wanted was to make each day a better day than yesterday?" she nodded, still silent, as she stared at the gift.

"Well, I found a way to get you just that. Open it." He instructed gently. She gently opened the small box and gasped a small, velvet black box. She pulled it out of the box and opened it to discover a modest, diamond ring.

"It was my mother's." he explained. "She left it in the vault for me, because she knew that they weren't going to make it. It's OK if you don't want it now. I was thinking we would wait until you were out of Hogwarts before we even started planning it, because from what I've heard planning a wedding is stressful and-" Harry stopped his ramblings as a pair of warm lips covered his own. Ginny kissed him again before sitting back down on the sofa with a grin.

"I love it." Harry smiled as he knelt down on one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you allow me the pleasure of calling myself your husband? Will you surrender your name to me and allow me to honour you in every way possible?"

"Yes." She whispered just before she kissed him.

_'Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_  
_In designer love and empty things_  
_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

"Hermione, I thought we said we weren't going to do gifts this year." Ron said nervously as he looked at the package sitting in his hands.

"But, I wanted to get you one anyway! Trust me, you'll want to open this one." Hermione insisted.

"Alright." Ron complied nervously as he opened the box and pulled out two bibs. The first one was in blue, the second one in pink.

"Hermione, does this mean…" he trailed off uncertainly. She nodded, tears in her eyes as Ron stared at her. For a second, Ron was silent. Then he quickly stood up off the couch, walked over to the flat's terrace, threw open the doors and shouted for everyone in London to hear,

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

_So take these words and sing aloud_  
_Cause everyone is forgiven now_  
_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Draco Malfoy stood on the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place with a nervous expression on his face. Taking a final, deep breath he banged the brass knocker on the door feebly, but it still made a noise. The door swung open to reveal a grinning Harry and Ginny. Their smiles faltered slightly and they nodded at Draco.

"Malfoy." They greeted coolly.

"What brings you here?" Ginny asked sharply, fighting to control her temper.

"Look, I know I have no business here and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I just wanted to apologize. For everything. For the name calling, the tormenting, the trying to kill you, to working with the dark lord, and putting you through hell. I cannot even begin to explain how sorry I am for everything. I just thought you should know." He said before turning to leave.

"Malfoy, wait." Harry called Malfoy turned around and looked at Harry and Ginny curiously.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you." They said.

"You're welcome."

"You should…come by sometime. For dinner or something." Harry offered and Ginny nodded fervently in agreement.

"I'd like that. Thank you." They nodded and went inside the house as Draco walked down the steps away from them.

"That was a very nice thing you did." A soft voice said from the shadows around the corner.

"It was necessary. They're good people and they deserved it." He answered honestly as he held out his arm. A raven-haired Astoria Greengrass walked out from the shadows and ducked under his arm as he put it around her shoulders. Together, they walked down the street into the night as Draco gently played with her scarf.

"You know, this is good." Draco commented lightly as they came to a halt.

"What is?"

"Us. Together. You and I. It feels right." Astoria smiled.

"I like it. I must say that I am a fan." She said before they continued walking down the street.

_I need someplace simple where we could live_  
_And something only you can give_  
_And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive_

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat in the kitchen on the Burrow smiling at one another. In her hands Molly held a single red rose.

"You know, I actually thought we weren't going to make it." 

"Us?"

"Oh, no! Of course not, I knew you and I were perfect together." she winked at him. "I meant us not possibly making it during the war. I thought for sure that we were going to die." Arthur put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. 

"But we didn't. We're here now and that's all that matters." He answered honestly as she smiled up at him.

_And the one poor child who saved this world_  
_And there's 10 million more who probably could_  
_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

"It was almost me." Neville blurted out randomly as Hannah sat next to him on the sofa.

"What?" she asked confused.

"It was almost me. The prophecy talked about one boy, but the description fit both Harry and I. If it hadn't been him, it would have been me." He said truthfully.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because, I love you!" he blurted out. "I love you! And when you love someone, you want them to know everything about you. That's why I'm telling you this."

"You know, none of this wouldn't have ever happened if someone had just stopped to take care of him."

"Harry?"

"No, I mean Lord Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle. He grew up in an orphanage and he pretty much went through hell, it's no wonder that he ended up the way he did. I was just thinking that maybe if somebody had stopped and said a prayer for him or something, that this all might have ended differently. Harry's parents would be alive, yours would be sane. Nobody would have had to have gone through all this heartache. It would be nice."

"Yeah." Neville agreed. "It would be nice."

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_  
_And somehow stop this endless fight_  
_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_"Filius!" a young girl giggled as she ran hand in hand with a younger Filius Flitwick running along the grounds of Hogwarts. _

_"Come on, just a little farther." He persisted as they continued to run. They came to a halt at the lake and together the two plopped down on the ground hand in hand. _

_"So, what's up?" she asked. _

_"So, here's the thing. We've been dating since fourth year and-"_

_"You're breaking up with me?" she whispered as she stared ahead at the lake with misty eyes. _

_"What? No-"_

_"I can't believe it, you want to break up. I thought you loved me, I thought we were good together-"_

_"ELLASYN I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME!" he interrupted her rant. She came to a halt and turned to stare at him. _

_"What?" she whispered. _

_"Ellasyn Michelle White, will you marry me?" he whispered. _

_"Yes." She whispered as she leaned in and-_

"I miss you." He whispered staring at the picture as she leaned in just in time to catch his lips.

_So take these words and sing aloud_  
_'Cause everyone is forgiven now_

Severus Snape looked down on the ground as he entered the room full of people, _No_, he interrupted himself, _angels._

He walked in slowly as the room silenced and almost immediately Sirius Black stepped forward.

"You did well."He said, shocking the Professor, as he extended his hand. Severus shook it before more people gathered.

"Great job, Snape!" Remus Lupin yelled with his arms around his wife. 

"Thank you." James Potter said as he and Lily walked forward with their arms around each other.

"Thank you so much." She repeated as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek. Severus nodded.

"It was nothing." He admitted sheepishly. She smiled and nodded her head in the direction of a quiet blonde. 

"She's been waiting for you. She's been waiting for you for a long time. Don't keep her waiting any longer."

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_  
_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. These characters are not mine and the song is not mine. The song is Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review if you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't leave me a review. I would love to hear how I can improve my writing. **


End file.
